


Bad Business

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [177]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Rescue, abduction (implied), brief non-graphic violence, captive derek, magical Stiles (implied), werewolf trafficking (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/02/18: “fang, species, bat”A lot of tags for a 100-word ficlet, but I never ever want to trigger anybody.





	Bad Business

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/02/18: “fang, species, bat”
> 
> A lot of tags for a 100-word ficlet, but I never ever want to trigger anybody.

“Certain _organizations_ , shall we say, have already expressed interest in this prime specimen of the lycan species.”

Too invested in his sales pitch to acknowledge the cries audible even through a heavy door, the broker reacted only when that door started splintering.

“You misappropriated something dear to me, assholes,” the intruder announced, coming through the gap his bat had bashed open.

He knee-capped both broker and buyer with one broad swing.

Freed from the circle confining him, “Stiles,” Derek lisped through his fangs.

“Joyful reunion later, love. We gotta go!”

But they shared at least one kiss before they fled.


End file.
